Dennis Gets Mac
by Angelic Gemstone
Summary: Dennis distracts Mac from the gym. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I ship these two, as dysfunctional and toxic and codependent as they are. Although, to be fair, everyone in the Gang is like that haha.

**Disclaimer:** It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia © Rob McElhenney

* * *

10:00 AM

On a Saturday

Philadelphia, PA

"Hey, Dennis, have you seen my black tank top? You know, the one that shows off my sweet pecs?"

"Haven't seen it, pal."

"Shit. I was hoping to wear it to the gym, maybe attract the attention of one of those hot beefcakes who are always—"

He'd strode out of his bedroom and halted at the sight of Dennis sitting on the couch, his arms draped over the back of it. He turned his head to meet Mac's befuddled gaze.

"Is there a problem?"

"Dude… you're fucking _wearing _my tank."

Dennis looked down, as if noticing the tank top himself for the first time. It clung nicely to his chest, outlining his pecs and framing his toned arms. But that was besides the point.

"Huh, I suppose I am, aren't I?" Dennis said, putting a hand to the shirt, fingers skimming his collarbone. "Must've thought it was mine."

Mac's eyes followed Dennis' hand, watching as he curved his finger against his Adam's apple. He swallowed and shook his head, remembering he was supposed to be pissed off at him.

"Well, give it back! I'm gonna wear it to go work out."

"Right, of course, with the beefcakes," Dennis said, rising from the couch. "So, those are the types of men you're into, Mac? Big, muscular dudes?"

Mac blinked, thrown by the question. It wasn't so much the intrusiveness of it—he didn't give a shit if Dennis wanted to know whether he had a type—it was the fact that Dennis was suddenly taking an interest in the first place that caught him off guard.

He didn't bother to answer him, and frankly, he couldn't find any words if he wanted to as he was now fixated on Dennis, who strode up to him and stopped mere inches in front of him. Mac swallowed so hard it was probably audible, especially judging by the way Dennis smirked at him in that dangerous, and admittedly hot, way of his.

"You want your shirt back?" he asked.

Mac nodded, afraid to speak in fear his voice would betray him. Dennis didn't bring his hands to the shirt, though, but instead lifted them above his head.

"Go ahead," he said. "Take it off."

He stared at Dennis for a few moments, before his eyes dropped to the hem of his tank top, perfectly hugging his waist. He looked back up at Dennis, whose gaze remained unflinching on Mac, almost penetrating. A shiver raced up the length of his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise to attention. Was he really about to undress Dennis Reynolds?

Mac's hands reached out of their own accord, fingers grasping either side of Dennis' waist. Dennis didn't move, not even when Mac started sliding the shirt up, exposing Dennis' abs, chiseled, yet defined, with the perfect coating of dark body hair on his pale, pristine skin. He pulled the shirt over Dennis' head and held it loosely in his hand. Dennis lowered his arms, letting them fall to his sides, and did he just stick his chest out a bit, or was Mac imagining that?

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Dennis asked.

Mac looked at the tank top in his hand, then down at the sleeveless t-shirt he was currently wearing. He looked back up at Dennis, who merely stood there, waiting. Self-consciousness welled up through his body, sending a rush of heat to his face, but that didn't stop him from peeling off his t-shirt, slowly, knowing Dennis was watching his every move. He tossed the shirt on their table, when out of nowhere Dennis' hand came up to splay across Mac's chest, directly over one of his rock-hard pecs. He sharply sucked in a breath through his teeth, and had it been anyone else in the world he would've whipped out his killer karate moves to swat the hand away.

But this was _Dennis_ touching him, his thumb brushing his nipple as his hand slid down the center of Mac's abdomen, fingers tracing along the ripples of Mac's shredded muscles. He hummed his approval.

"Let me tell you something, Mac, you… have a really nice body."

Mac's pulse jumped. "Really?"

Dennis' lips stretched with a gleaming smile, eyes alight in a way Mac only ever saw from him whenever he was turning up the charm to seduce someone. Dennis brought his other hand to Mac's chest, letting both palms drag down his body. His palms were cool against Mac's heated skin, and he shuddered when Dennis ran his fingers all the way down to his waist, barely grazing his navel.

"Absolutely," Dennis said, so close now his breath hit Mac's lips, and his heartbeat sped up. "In fact, if I were into men, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you."

He ran his palms back up Mac's torso, the heel of his palm brushing over his pounding heart, before latching both hands onto each of his shoulders. Between Dennis' slow, sensual touch and the way he was staring at him, a hunger sparking in his eyes, Mac had to remind himself to breathe, his head swimming.

"Of course, even if I were, hypothetically, into men," Dennis went on, "you wouldn't be interested in me, would you, buddy?"

Mac drew his lips together, unconsciously wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. Had his mouth been hanging upon this whole time?

"I mean, let's face it, I'm no beefcake," Dennis said, sliding both hands down the length of Mac's arms now. "Unless… you're not into beefcakes. You never actually gave me an answer, so who am I to say?"

He grabbed the tank top Mac hadn't realized he'd been clutching tightly in his hand, tossing it behind him. A shiver shot down Mac's spine when Dennis took both of his hands and guided them to his own chest. Mac's fingers took it upon themselves to automatically curl against Dennis' pecs, fingertips grazing his chest hair. He slid his hands down Dennis' chest, admiring his lean yet firm build, the subtle indents of his muscles. A soft groan escaped Dennis' lips, and Mac met Dennis' eyes, noting the flash of his familiar, seductive grin, before he closed the gap between them.

Dennis' lips were soft against his own, and Mac responded instantly, parting his lips to welcome Dennis' tongue, which expertly rolled inside his mouth. Mac released a deep moan that had evidently been building up for a while, his body reacting on impulse now as he cupped the back of Dennis' neck and pulled him in closer. Their groins rubbed together almost painfully, and as if sensing the discomfort Dennis broke the kiss and dropped to his knees.

Before he could even comprehend what was about to happen, Dennis had slid Mac's pants down and brushed his lips over the head of his cock. A surge of pleasure jolted through his veins, and then Dennis took him into his mouth, sucking him off with such intensity Mac briefly wondered if this wasn't Dennis' first time sucking a guy off. He swirled his tongue around the head of his throbbing cock, and all Mac could do was shut his eyes with a loud groan, muttering Dennis' name in sheer and utter ecstasy as he fisted a handful of his hair.

Dennis flicked his tongue over his sensitive head, lips moving faster and faster up and down his shaft, and Mac's entire body convulsed as he came violently, harder than he'd ever had in his entire life. Dennis kept sucking him off, swallowing every last bit, until Mac was left panting and hunched over, the electric shocks of post-orgasm prickling his skin. He opened his eyes to find Dennis smiling in a way he'd never seen before. It was almost… warm.

"I'll be damned if that wasn't the most satisfying-sounding orgasm I've ever had the pleasure of giving… well, anyone."

He rose from his knees, wincing a little, and Mac's gaze dropped to the prominent erection in Dennis' pants. Acting on the sheer adrenaline of his post-euphoric state, he kissed Dennis, hard, hands sliding around his bare back. Dennis returned the kiss, matching the ferocity, his tongue sliding into his mouth once more, stroking Mac's tongue in a frenzy. Mac moaned into his mouth, only to break the kiss and drop to his knees. He freed Dennis' cock from his pants and wasted no time in taking all of him into his mouth. The high-pitched noise of pleasure that came out of Dennis' mouth in that moment sent a rush of blood throughout Mac's body, his heart pumping faster than ever.

He mimicked Dennis' movements, fully swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Dennis moaned his approval, and Mac brought up one of his hands to slide it up and down Dennis' thick shaft in time with his mouth. He moved his mouth farther down his length, feeling him twitch against the back of his throat, and he slowed his rhythm if only to savor it all a little bit longer. It wasn't long before Dennis reached his climax, releasing into Mac's mouth. Mac swallowed, lips still wrapped around him as he finished. He drew back from Dennis, whose mouth hung open as he breathed harshly.

"Wow," he said. "That was… the best blowjob I've ever gotten."

"Really?" Mac said, not even bothering to hide his grin.

Dennis, still struggling to find his breath, merely nodded his head as he leaned down and took Mac's face in his hands. He kissed him, and Mac welcomed his warm tongue, his heart all but exploding. They drew back and took a few moments to compose themselves, each readjusting their pants. Mac reached for his forgotten tank top and pulled it over his head, only to find Dennis gawking at him.

"You know what?" he said. "I never noticed before, but… that tank _does_ show off your pecs quite nicely."

"Right?" Mac said, and they shared a smile. "Hey, listen, I know I said I was going to go work out, but I've really worked up an appetite after… all of that. You wanna go get some breakfast?"

Dennis sucked in a long breath of air through his lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking me out."

Mac's face fell. "Oh. No, I… I mean, I know you're not into tha—"

Dennis' hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Mac. We just made out and sucked each other's dicks. Do you honestly still think I'm not into you like that?"

Now Mac's eyes widened. "Oh. You mean you—"

Dennis silenced him with a kiss, before drawing back and patting his cheek. "Let's talk about it while you're buying me breakfast."

Mac could only beam at him.


End file.
